


Defence Decking

by VenusOurania



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fights, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, M/M, Minor Violence, Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, kinda domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusOurania/pseuds/VenusOurania
Summary: Peter gets in a fight at school. Tony and Loki are called in.
Relationships: Loki & Peter Parker, Loki/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 306





	Defence Decking

Maybe Peter should have been regretting what he’d done. The school counselor would certainly think so. 

But he couldn’t really bring himself to. He looked over to the infirmary bed where Brad lay, two purpling bruises blooming over his face. He was out cold. Peter winced, alright, maybe he shouldn’t have hit him _ that  _ hard, but he sometimes underestimated his superstrength. And Brad had it coming. 

With a sigh, Peter kept down the ice bag and stood up. No need to delay the inevitable. Mr. Stark and Loki would be here any minute. And he wanted to get in his side of the story before the principal told them something else.

He wasn’t exactly scared. Sure, he might have to do some nasty chore, or not get to pick a movie for the next few movie nights, but that’d be the extent of it. (Maybe he would get a suspension, but that’d mean he’d just have more time to spend with Tony and Loki. Who was he to complain about  _ that? _ )

As he walked towards the principal’s office, he heard footsteps from the end of the hall. School was over, and Brad’s parents were probably coming to get him. Peter had been asked to stay back so the principal could talk face to face with his guardians. At least Aunt May wasn’t in town. He didn’t want to think about what would have happened if she were.

In conclusion, there shouldn’t be footsteps. Unless it was the janitor. But the janitor wasn’t so silent. 

But his spider sense wasn’t tingling either, so he wasn’t overly concerned. 

“What did you do this time?” 

Peter, even with his Peter Tingle, jumped about two feet in the air, almost climbed up the ceiling, “Holy  _ shit _ .” 

Loki smirked and Peter scowled half heartedly, “Shouldn’t you be with Tony?” 

“I am.”

Peter blinked, and then raised an arm. Which passed straight through Loki, “Oh.” 

“You know, that’s very slightly disconcerting,” Loki remarked. 

Peter flushed, “Wanted to make sure.” 

“Sure,” Loki agreed, “So, what did you do this time?” 

“He deserved it,” Peter said, lifting his chin up.

“As good a reason as any.”

Peter frowned, “I can’t tell whether you’re making fun of me or not.”

“Could be either, depending on what and why you did it,” Loki’s lips curled into a smile, “Although I have a good idea of what you did.”

“Are you in the principal’s office right now?” 

Loki shook his head, “Outside, waiting for you.” 

Peter chewed in his lips for a second, before saying, “He was saying you were evil.”

Loki raised an eyebrow, silently encouraging him to continue. 

“I ignored him for, like, ten minutes, but he won’t shut up.”

"Admirable patience," Loki hummed, “And what was he saying that provoked you so?”

Thinking back, Peter had  _ maybe _ overreacted a little. But he wasn’t going to admit to that. Brad should have known better than to insult one of the Avengers.

“Uh, that you weren’t actually mind controlled, and that you’re manipulating everyone into thinking you’re good,” Peter pouted, “Does he think SHIELD and the other Avengers are  _ stupid _ ?” 

“Apparently so,” Loki said mildly, and then disappeared.

It was a testament to how long Peter had been dealing with this that his only reaction was a sigh.

He reached the office in less than five minutes and saw Loki and Tony bent over in a weird parody of a football game timeout, whispering furiously to each other. 

“Hey,” he said. 

Tony jumped while Loki straightened up, both of them glancing towards each other one last time before they looked at Peter.

“Peter, fancy meeting you here,” Tony spread his arms wide and grinned. 

Peter rolled his eyes and distinctly saw Loki doing the same.

“Isn’t the principal waiting?” 

“Ah yes, him, don’t worry about him, we’re taking you home.” 

Peter sputtered, “What? I thought I was gonna get suspended?” 

“Oh no, you’re not getting off school that easy, underoos.”

Peter grimaced at the nickname, looking at Loki questioningly. Loki stood there with his arms crossed, and tilted his head to the side as if he didn’t understand him. 

“Um, what did you tell him?” 

“Absolutely nothing,” Loki said blandly, coming forward and taking Peter’s chin in his hand. The bruise was already fading, just a dull throb. And he could open his eyes now. Unlike Brad, who was probably still unconscious on the infirmary bed. The fight had escalated… quickly. Peter felt something cool pass over his face, and the ache eased. 

“Ya know, Lokes, I think we should have left that, it would have healed in like, five minutes flat and taught Peter his lesson. Now we will have to think up some other punishment.” 

Loki shook his head in amusement, and let Peter’s chin go. “You’re spoiling him.” 

“I am? You are the reason we are here!” 

“Me?” Loki was just indulging Tony, his eyes crinkled at the corners.

“Yep, if Peter didn’t like you so much, he’d never have decked that kid, and we won’t even be here.” 

“Of course.” Loki nodded, the corner of his mouth turned up. 

Tony shook his head emphatically and sauntered towards Peter, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, “Let’s go, kiddo.” 

“Wait,” Peter didn’t budge, “But what does the principal think?” 

“What the principal doesn’t know won’t hurt him,” Tony winked, pulling him forward. 

“Uh, but, y’know, Brad is a pretty big--” 

“What do you take us for?” Tony inturrepted, speaking with mock indignance, “Amateurs?” 

“Mr. Tenrall merely passed out after walking into a glass door,” Loki supplied, smiling fully now. 

Peter gaped for a second, “You both really are spoiling me,” Peter muttered, trying to hide his own grin. Tony noticed and his smirk widened. Peter felt a small sense of foreboding a split second before Tony spoke.

“Oh, by the way, Pete, did you know that Dum-E exploded the smoothie machine this afternoon?” 

Peter groaned while Loki snorted, Tony laughing as he guided him out the school building. 

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Parker is a precious boy and deserves all the happiness in the world and Loki and Tony would make sure he gets it. 
> 
> Of course, I am not _telling _anyone to go around decking anyone who annoys you, but eh. Peter is kinda protective.__
> 
> _  
> _This incident was never mentioned to Aunt May, obviously._  
>  _


End file.
